Lady in red
by HinLover
Summary: Rin Motsumoto is your average every day librarian, who had a little run in with a major city rocker....who knows her as two different people. A lady of the night and a shy hometown girl. But which one will tame his horrible, and potentially deadly secret?
1. When first we met

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INU CHARACTERS!

Chp. 1: When first we met.

Rin Motsumoto looked about frantically, searching the faces of the people around her for her up-and-vanished friend. 'I shouldn't even be here!' She fretted silently as she made her way towards the only space that was unoccupied on the outer edges of the music pumped crowd. She'd known nothing good could come from going to Kagome's favorite band's farewell concert. She'd argued uselessly for nearly an hour, saying how she'd never fit in with the all black wearing, spike haired groupies that went to these thing!

As Rin nibbled nervously at the pad of her thumb she didn't notice the broad leather clad chest before it was too late…..her face collided with the smooth hot skin at it's open collar as the rest of her slammed against the hard leather bound body of one said groupie. She went sprawling to the ground at his feet. "Oh my goodness!" She spluttered. "I am so sorry I…"

"Watch where you're going would you?" The snarl brought Rin's flushed face up in indignation. Sure she'd run into him but yeesh! "Excuse me?" She gasped raking her eyes scathingly over the rippling leather in front of her up to the man's face. "You heard me lady, watch where the fuck you're goin' next time or we'll have problems." Rin's gaze had finally met the man's chin and she barely gave the clenched square a passing glance. Nor did she gaze over long at the sensual sloping lines of a mouth drawn into an ugly scowl.

Hid straight practician nose was crinkled in distaste (that she did notice), and his high cheeks were flushed with angry color. She skipped over his eyes to find his dark thick brows drawn down over them, perfecting his menacing glower. His high forehead was covered by a few wayward strands of silvery blond hair, which was totally at odds with his dark brows. Unlike most groupies though, it wasn't fixed with gel or any other products. It was waved back from his forehead, and Rin guessed if it was straightened it would barely reach bellow his earlobes. Mentally she shook herself and back tracked to his eyes.

They were gold, oddly enough. 'Probably contacts.' She thought. 'Just like his hair is probably dyed.' His eyelashes were long, thick and dark with little silver tips. She blinked. Now that he shouldn't have been able to fake. Maybe he's one of those people who got gray hair when they were like twenty five. He walked abruptly around her. Rin's head whipped around to watch him.

"Hey!" She yelled. He kept walking. "Hey!" She made to stand up but pain rocketed through her ankle and up her leg. She plopped back down with a squeal of pain. She must've twisted it on something…she looked up to see the grey haired guy moving further away. He hadn't even stopped when she'd gasped! "Hey you!" She saw him flinch. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners!" She snarled, pain making her a little over the top. The man's steps visibly slowed. Rin gave a feral grin. When he came back she'd give him a piece of her mind. "You act as if you were raised by a pack of wolves!"

At that he whirled around, his front nearly as stunning as his back….if only the fury crackling in those molten eyes wasn't directed at her. Rin shifted backward only to grab her ankle in pain. He didn't look as if he'd enjoyed that last comment, and if his clenched fists and fast strides were anything to say about it, he wasn't going to be gentle when he helped her up. And he wasn't, at least, not at first. When he reached her his fist clamped over her upper arm and jerked her up towards him, only when she fell forward and he had to support her with both arms did he curse and gentle his touch.

"Listen lady." He breathed as he latched her arms around his broad shoulders. "Didn't they ever tell you 'don't mess with a wounded dog'?" His words brushed over the sensitive outer shell of her ear and Rin felt an inexplicable shiver ripple down her spine, chasing away the anger she'd felt only to replace it with a warm sensation deep in her stomach. She glanced up at him inquiringly and his gold eyes turned hot as his eyelids lowered. He was staring at her mouth.

"Because…." He whispered leaning in close, his mouth a mere inch or two from her's. Rin's eyelids fluttered. "All you'll get…." He brushed his mouth over her's and Rin's knees turned to jelly. "Are its teeth." Where upon he promptly sank his teeth into her bottom lip. Squealing in outrage her hands flew to her mouth as she gazed at him in horror. But her fingers came away blood free. He was grinning stupidly at her and Rin felt her cheeks go pink. Come to think of it…it hadn't really hurt…She flushed, feeling silly as he stared down at her. It had just been so unexpected….she'd overacted.

Or maybe not….she didn't even know this guy and yet he'd….. "Rin?" Her head jerked in the direction Kagome's voice had come from. She felt herself being lowered to the ground and she looked up to find the guy looking oddly disappointed. She stared at him and he smiled wickedly down at her. "Sorry Kitty, maybe next time." He winked, turned abruptly and started off at a quick pace as Kagome's voice drew closer.

"Rin? Rin! Where are you…? Oh! There you are!" Kagome's relieved voice penetrated the fog covering Rin's mind and she shook her head before smiling sheepishly at Kagome. "I'm afraid I walked off looking for you and hurt myself." She explained as Kagome stooped to examine and cluck worriedly over her. "Well, it doesn't look serious, but you might want to rest a while before we go to the after party tonight." Kagome said off-handedly. Rin smiled and glanced in the direction the man had taken off….and was surprised to find him in front of one of the many tents, a willowy red head and a bimbo blonde draped over either arm.

Her face turned red with embarrassed anger as she watched him fondle the red-head's butt and whisper something (probably naughty) into the blonde's ear. He was smiling now, a flash of straight white teeth making his face incredibly handsome. Rin was glad Kagome was to preoccupied to see her glower; it would have made her have a major case of the vapors. So, he could kiss one girl and then run off and fondle another two minutes later? Rin grinned….though it wasn't a decidedly pleasant thing. She couldn't wait till she saw him again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, what cha think? Nifty huh? Yeah I know I'm fabulous! Please review!


	2. Wonderful reunions

Well, now that I know the story in liked well enough, I'll continue…I really hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INU CHARACTERS!

Chp. 2

Sesshomaru Takahashi gave himself a mental shrug as he smiled down at the busty red-head at his side. She was pretty enough, with wide green eyes and a little black dress that plunged in the front, affording him a very nice view of her cleavage. But still, he couldn't help feeling the slightest bit thankful when he had to disengage himself when his younger brother motioned for him. The red head pouted, but merely shrugged when he gave her a lazy grin before making his way through the crowd of dull after concert party goers.

His younger brother was grinning when he situated himself beside him. He frowned. "And what's got you so cheerful little brother?" He asked checking out his nails. Inuyasha grinned and leaned against the wall behind him. "Nothing…just that fact that she didn't seem all that upset that you left." He motioned towards the red-head who was currently occupied with shoving her breasts in a drunken politician's face. Sesshomaru shrugged and smiled. "Colette has never been one to spend a single night alone, so, no loss." Inuyasha lifted one dark silver eyebrow and flicked a hand through his signature gray hair.

"Whatever you say dude." He stopped and scanned the crowd. "We're on in a few minutes, don't forget." Sesshomaru laughed and leaned one hand on his hip. "How could I with you and every other person in the band reminding me every two seconds?" Inuyasha grinned slightly and continued looking at their guests. "These people aren't exactly what I would call groupies." He said after a mild pause. Sesshomaru glanced at the dower faced lawyers and politicians. He grimaced. "No, but hey, look on the bright side, they all brought their mistresses and not their wives!" Inuyasha started at him before sending a stern gaze towards the stage. "Yeah I guess you're right but I don't think any of them are my-."

Sesshomaru glanced at him when he didn't continue his sentence, only to find his little brother staring into the crowd, his mouth agape and gold eyes flickering. Sesshomaru grinned. "Ah, little brother, it would appear a cat has gotten your tongue." He chuckled and turned towards the direction his brother was staring. "But the question is which one of these plain-faced pussy-cats has caught your interest?" His own gold eyes shifted lazily over the crowd until they whipped towards a splotch of pure crimson amid the sea of dim colored party guests. His eyes drifted slowly over the female wrapped in red, and what he saw…he most definitely liked.

Small, delicate boned with pale slopping shoulders and perfectly turned arms. And that dress! Sesshomaru almost lest out a low whistle of appreciation as he surveyed the slippery scrap of material. Long, sleeveless, and red, with a silky sensual cling. '_Nice, very nice.' _It had a slit that ran up to one creamy thigh. (He could already hear his inner demons purring in anticipation.) The top plunged almost to her belly button, with a square diamond clasp beneath her breasts, proving itself as an effective barrier to the humiliation of it sliding to a puddle at her feet. The back plunged just as far as the front, stopping to rest just above her cute little butt. For a moment, he wasn't so sure they made undies that went that low (poor Sesshomaru, he's so clueless). Sesshomaru placed his index finger under Inuyasha's jaw and shut his mouth with a gentle click. "Slow down little brother. That ones mine." Sesshomaru didn't miss the curios and a bit disappointed look Inuyasha cast him as he sauntered towards the Lady in Red.

Rin laughed softly as the twenty-year-old Spanish dignitary's son placed soft kisses on her right hand. "Ah, fair _senorita _your are my moon, my stars! You shine so brightly in a sky full of dull constellations." He cast baleful look in the direction of his glowering father then turned his adoring black eyes on her. "Let's run away together my darling!" He said earnestly, pulling her towards his broad chest. "I can support you! We'll get married! We'll….we'll….." He trailed off. Rin looked at him and tilted her head curiously. He was looking at a space just behind her. Rin turned her head and studied the chest of the man behind her. It was wide, and deeply tanned, with a collar less white shirt draped over his broad shoulders.

The deep vee of its neckline afforded her a wonderful view of corded muscles as he lowered her gaze to his baggy blue jeans and black flip-flops. She almost giggled when his long toes wiggled. She hurriedly moved her gaze up his body when she felt the Spaniard stiffen. His thick golden neck was adorned with a leather chocker and thick, plain silver cross. She raised and eye brow at this and then lifted her eyes to his face. It was face…she really hoped he wouldn't see again.

The square chin, the beautiful full mouth, hard straight nose, high cheeks, burning gold eyes….even the rakish sweep of his short hair….it all….made her want to run. He was sending a cool stare to the man behind her. "I'm not so sure the lady would appreciate being taken away before the band plays….I hear they're awfully good." His deep voice washed over her and Rin gave a tiny shiver, and turned tingly all over when his gold eyes fell to her and turned hot. Rin didn't even notice the other man leave.

"So, now that we're alone, how about I find out your name? I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi." He took her hand, and when Rin didn't offer her name he kissed it. "Ah, so you are struck silent by my dashing good looks?" He sighed dramatically and Rin felt a bit of annoyance flare. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, splaying the fingers wide. When she didn't comment on his dramatic display of sorrow he peeked at her trough one eye. She was staring at him as it she'd like nothing more than to grab the nearest glass of water and throw it in his face.

He blinked. She couldn't seriously be angry over the fact that he'd sent that loser packing. He himself was much better catch than the bastard-made-heir he'd stared down. He smiled down into her flushed face and reached out draw her closer. But she made an abrupt about-face….and walked away. Sesshomaru started, astounded, as her pretty bare back disappeared in the crowd.

"Well, well, my goodness big brother! You sure got her!" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as Inuyasha came laughing up to his side. "Hook, line….." Inuyasha glanced sideways a Sesshomaru who glowered at him. "Say it and your dead." Inuyasha lifted one arched brow and smiled idiotically. "Say what?" He stopped and gave an innocent wide eyed stare. "And Stinker?" Sesshomaru took a menacing step forward and Inuyasha took a few steps back, laughing. "Oh, I'll never let you live that down! She didn't even talk to you!" Inuyasha clutched his sides. He was drawing disapproving frowns from the straight necks around them.

"She just turned and walked away! She looked pretty mad too!" He stifled a giggle behind his hand as Sesshomaru advanced. "Oh man….you even used the Tamaki Strategy!" Sesshomaru jumped towards him and Inuyasha fled towards the back rooms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well…….that was interesting…I'm sorry…I promise the next one will be a tad less….weird, but I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
